Ai ga Kurushisa wo Tsukurukoto
by Flying Toe Shoes
Summary: What happens when Yaten thinks that Seiya is turned into a Phage? Angst.


**Disclaimer and all that Jazz: **I do not own any of the characters. I'm just using them for my own sick pleasure to play with as marionettes. They belong to Takeuchi Naoko. The idea was spurred on by an RP. The title is a line from the Myus song "I Miss You" which translates into _Sometimes love can cause pain. _Onto the fic.

The morning had started like any day during winter break at the Three Lights' apartment. Yaten was doing scheduling while cooking breakfast, Taiki was reading and Seiya was off dreaming about Usagi.

"Ne, Taiki, could you wake Seiya?"

"Must I?"

"You lost the ro sham bo game. Yes."

Scowling, Taiki marked his page before going to waken Seiya. As for Yaten, the shortest of the three just continued to figure out their schedule for the follow month. Soon enough, after a few crashes and curse words, a bedraggled Seiya walked to the kitchen, followed by a disgruntled Taiki.

"Why am I up? It's too early."

"It's 10 am and we have to be at the studio at 1. Here's breakfast." Grinning at Yaten who didn't bother looking up from what he was doing, Seiya ate his breakfast in silence since Taiki and Yaten were distracted.

The rest of the morning passed in relative peace, as did the recording session. _Surely_ this song would reach their princess. It just had to, there had been too much time spent on Earth. At least in Yaten's opinion. Both Seiya and Taiki seemed fine there; content to spend time with Tsukino-san and Mizuno-san.

"I think we should walk home, it's too nice a day to sit in a car."

"What are you talking about, Seiya? It's cold out!" Not like his companions listened. All Yaten got in response was his hair being ruffled by Seiya. Scowling, the silver haired Light accepted his fate and stayed silent as Seiya and Taiki discussed a new song for the group to sing.

Elsewhere, Lead Crow had just come up with a plan after reading a magazine.

"Surely an idol would have a strong star seed….Siren! We're going out!"

Arriving in Juuban Park, the Three Lights headed the pond, knowing it would prove a good cover from fangirls.

"I wonder if Odango is around…eh? Yaten?" Confused as to Yaten's reaction, Seiya could only watch as his friend walked away.

"I'll go check it out." And before a protest could be offered, Taiki followed after Yaten, leaving Seiya alone.

"I wonder what that was about…" Shrugging, the last Light standing took a seat on a bench to wait for Taiki and Yaten to return.

Catching up to Yaten, Taiki could only sigh.

"You can't avoid him forever, I think he's beginning to notice."

"Sure he is." Was scoffed as Yaten turned to look at Taiki, "He's probably thinking about Tsukino-san instead of the mission." Taiki knew that wasn't what was really upsetting Yaten, be he was never able to offer a rebuttal for a yell was heard in the distance. Nodding to each other, the two quickly henshined and raced towards the area where they had left Seiya, who was no where to be found.

"Star Gentle Uterus/Star Sensitive Inferno!" Somehow, the phage dodged the attack, almost as if it had known what to expect.

"Sailor Idol special attack! Lyrical assault!" Separating from each other as they dodged the attack, Healer and Maker looked on in shock as the phage's name clicked in their mind.

"Seiya…" What happened next shocked Maker; Healer had gotten up and was heading to the phage, who was powering up to attack once more.

"Healer, back down!" But the warning fell on deaf ears, and Maker watched in horror as Healer took an attack straight on, than got up to continue towards the phage. _What are you doing? _The unvoiced question was answered as Healer grasped onto the phage's arm, eyes closing.

"Healer, we're too far away! Back. Down!" When the short Starlight did nothing, Maker growled in frustration. There wasn't a clear shot anymore, and Healer was not only draining herself, but she was open to more attacks, which the phage took advantage of.

Healer seemed unaware of the damage she was sustaining. All she knew was that she had to help Seiya. But the longer she stayed attached, the weaker she got, until she was flung at Maker. Standing only to fall, tears of frustration filled Healer's eyes.

"Can't…let…"

"Healer, it's not Seiya…we have a duty." Was exclaimed as Maker grasped Healer's arm to keep her from going back.

"We've already killed our friends before! No more!"

"You don't have the ability to heal this! Stop being stubborn!" The plea though was not heeded, for Healer wretched herself away from Maker, set on returning to the phage, only to be knocked down by another attack. This time though, it was from the planet's own senshi. _Must they be so meddlesome!_

"We won't let you kill an innocent idol, and disallow their music to be heard by millions!" Maker just glared at the girls. Did they know nothing! Her anger was dissuaded though as a familiar voice yelled out.

"Healer!" Turning, Maker watched as Healer fell from an attack by the phage and Fighter at her side, shock evident on her face.

_Healer…_ Shaking her head, the leader of the Starlights looked to the side where Sailor Moon stood, also in a state of shock.

"Now!"

"Wha—oh! Right! Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" As the phage materialized into a rising idol by the name of Kuroki Mio, Sailor Moon smiled gently. She always knew that the Starlights weren't heartless. Turning away as she went to de-henshin, she never noticed that Healer had turned into Yaten when she'd passed out.

After de-henshining, Taiki rushed over to Seiya, who was cradling Yaten against him protectively.

"We should get home…get him bandaged…."

"Yeah…" was the quiet reply. Realizing that Seiya was still in shock, Taiki called for their car, before sitting down next to Seiya to wait.

The ride to their apartment had been spent in silence, after telling their manager that Yaten had collapsed from exhaustion. Once at the apartment, Taiki fielded calls from worried fans and reporters and Seiya stayed with Yaten.

"And you say I'm the reckless one…why did you do that?" Getting no response, Seiya sighed as she brushed Yaten's bangs from his forehead, before closing his eyes to sleep in the chair next to the bed. A few hours passed before Yaten regained consciousness, wincing from his injuries.

"Itai…" It was then the silver haired idol noticed Seiya beside his bed asleep. Shocked, Yaten sat up, stifling a cry of pain before slowly moving to get out of bed.

"Y'know, I don't know if I should be mad that you didn't follow orders, hurt that you had so little faith in me or amused. But I think for now I'll settle with grateful that you would fight so hard to keep me alive. No matter how reckless and dangerous to yourself." Yaten just sat in bed, startled by the fact that Seiya had awoken and spoke without opening his eyes.

"Whatever." Smirking, Seiya opened his eyes to look at Yaten.

"See, you _do _care! You can't deny it any more!" Winking, Seiya sighed and grew serious once more. "Don't scare me like that again. You should have known better than to try to call upon your healing abilities this far away. You know it drains you when you're close by, to do so while so far away…the phage could have killed you. Than what?"

"I know…I'm sorry." Was muttered as Yaten just stared at the comforter on his bed.

"Good. Now, I do believe that the girls want to throw you a get well party here." That seemed to snap Yaten's attention up, horror on his face.

"What! No! I refuse." Chuckling, Seiya just shrugged, relieved that things were returning to normal.

"It will crush them, though! But I'll see what I can do. You just rest." And before Yaten could protest, Seiya had gotten up and left the room, his mask dropping as he headed to the kitchen to get water.

"How much did you see?" Looking up at Taiki, Seiya sighed softly.

"Enough." With that, Seiya sat at the table, head in hands. Noticing the mood, Taiki sighed as well before sitting down next to his leader.

"We'll find her."

"At what cost? You? Yaten? Me? How much longer before one of us falls?"

"I don't know. But none of us are going to fall."

"They're getting wiser. They chose an idol. And Yaten…"

"Will be fine, he just needs rest. There's nothing we can do right now."

"Right…" Shaking his head, Taiki stood up before heading to his room, leaving Seiya to his thoughts.

**A.N. **So, yeah. I'm still new to the Stars Season and characters, thus I'm sure it was OOC and the like. But given it's an open ending, it can easily be continued if there is interest.

Comment if you like.


End file.
